


Heart-Shaped Perfection

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poem "Ode to a Butt" with accompanying picture of the glorious naked backside of David Hewlett. (So technically, not Rodney McKay but in my head!canon it is so please indulge me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Shaped Perfection

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
